Hasta mañana mi amor
by 80sdeacon
Summary: Cualquier día era vulnerable a recordar los porqué de la vida. Ese día lo vio, y los recuerdos florecieron. Aún le extrañaba, aún te extraño Tweek. Song-fic


_-Estoy harto de saber que prefieres irte a tonteras en vez de pasar tiempo conmigo-_

Se encontraba caminando por la acera de su casa, reflexionando sobre lo dicho por su amor imposible.

Por el que una vez fue suyo.

Vio de lejos a Tweek, junto a Pete. Ambos hablando mientras sostenían cada uno un libro. El gótico fumaba y sonreía levemente al escuchar a su acompañante. Aun no entendía como el muy estúpido logro ingresar a la mejor universidad del país.

Apretó los puños. Sentía la ira y los celos recorrer por sus venas.

 **.**

 _ **¿Dónde quedó el verano? Aquél que nos unió.**_

 _ **.**_

Paro su andar y se centró en mirarlos.

Esperaba que estos se percataran de su presencia. Pete lo hizo.

Pero no hizo nada. Siguieron caminando hasta estar a una distancia considerable del azabache.

Tweek lo noto. Ni un espasmo o ataque de pánico.

Ambas miradas se conectaron por unos segundos.

El rubio pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos.

 **.**

 _ **¿Dónde se fue?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Yo no lo sé si aún mi amor por ti sigue viviendo-**_ _frunció el ceño, sorprendido por la declaración de su pareja. -Lo siento; hiciste méritos, están dando sus frutos. –_

El tiempo se le había acortado considerablemente.

-Tweek- habló.

El mencionado lo miro con pena.

\- ¿Así queda? -

-Yo no hice nada- respondió inmediatamente – Ya supéralo. –

 **.**

 _ **Hasta mañana te sabré esperar, dime tú el lugar.**_

 _ **.**_

Pete no hablo mientras duro. Tweak cambio su mirar hacia adelante, a un lugar que no sea Craig. Era terriblemente incómodo.

-Como te seguía diciendo, Marco solo pensó en aterrizar y-

\- ¿Te largas como un cobarde? –

La pareja de amigos volteo al escuchar al azabache.

El aludido atino a cambiar su expresión a una cara de enojo.

-Hey- intento calmar el gótico.

-No cambias, ¿y así planeas que vuelva contigo? Das asco cabron- hablo finalmente mientras avanzaba sin esperar a su amigo. Este boto su cigarrillo y le siguió.

Craig quedo hecho un idiota.

Mierda

 **.**

 _ **Es que la fuerza de un amor así**_

 _ **sabe triunfar siempre a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-No quiero perderte- le dijo abrazándole. -Perdóname-_

 _-No- contestó. – No es la primera vez que escucho el mismo cuento. - Le respondió el contacto. – Pero no puedo estar lejos de ti. -_

 _-Tweek- susurro con alegría, pensando que la tensión había acabado y el rubio le daba una oportunidad más._

Recordaba los momentos que hicieron que su relación de amigos pasara la línea de la amistad, convirtiéndose a una de enamorados.

Él le quería, mas no lo valoraba.

Siguió caminando hasta detenerse en un parque cercano. Necesitaba despejar su mente ya.

 **.**

 _ **-Hasta mañana te sabré esperar. -**_ _le había dicho mientras quería darle un beso en los labios; este volteo el rostro, impidiendo su intención. – Si quieres seguir conmigo te hare pensarlo- pensó un momento. – Tweek, sé que no soy la gran cosa per-_

 _\- ¿Quieres que este contigo? - pregunto._

 _-Te amo más que mi vida-_

 _Vil mentira._

Se sentó, apoyando su espalda en el árbol donde incontables veces fue testigo de los juegos y momentos entre ellos dos. Un corazón encerrando sus iniciales estaba marcado en ella.

Cerro los ojos tratando de averiguar que hizo mal. No lo entendía, él dijo que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas.

¿Por qué ahora las cosas están así?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Junto a ti quiero estar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _\- ¿Qué carajos es esto? - exclamo mientras le enseñaba las conversaciones eróticas que mantenía clandestinamente con una muchacha de su carrera._

 _-No es lo que piensas amor-_

 _\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No puedes negarme esto! ¡Hasta le pedís fotos desnudas! - agrego llorando a mares. – Hijo de puta, no voy a la universidad para poder verte, me entregue a ti, ¿y así me pagas? -_

 _Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo al ver sus intenciones de irse del lugar. Lo apretujo entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar._

 _Lagrimas falsas._

 _-Perdóname Tweek, te amo, te amo con toda mi vida. No me dejes por favor-_

 _-No… te odio Craig- sollozo._

 _-No mi amor, no me odies, perdóname. - contesto mientras besaba su cuello y metía sus manos dentro de la camisa del rubio. Este en su debilidad acepto llorando… pensando en que así se solucionaría las cosas._

Seguía pensando en los momentos vividos. Ahora entendía un poco las incontables veces que su rubio lloraba por él. Sentía el dolor carcomerlo.

Si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado.

 **.**

 **Escríbeme y te lo explico.**

 **.**

 _-Token me dice que no debería rogarte para volver-_

 _-No le hagas caso, está envidioso de nuestra relación. - le abrazo mientras daba besos pequeños a su alborotado cabello. -Hueles a mí-_

 _Sonrojado, le abrazo más. – Cállate-_

 _Sonrió, una ronda no haría mal a nadie._

Su relación era secreta, solos dos personas sabían de lo suyo. Y ambos le aconsejaban que se alejara de él.

Entendió; desde el principio lo hizo.

Pero no quiso hacerles caso, nadie le descubría. ¿Y?

Fue una mierda con Tweek.

No fue el novio correcto ni el ideal; nunca le invito a salir, todos los encuentros eran en su habitación. De vez en cuando en público, pero de noche y en un lugar alejado, así la gente no los vería.

Habitación.

Placer carnal.

 **.**

 **Perdóname, te lo suplico.**

 **.**

 _-Siento tanto interrumpirlos-_

 _Craig y Red voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz. El azabache sudo frio._

 _-Tweek- dijo._

 _-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- contesto fríamente. Se dirigió al armario, donde saco una mochila de viaje._

 _-Nhg Craig- gimió Red al sentir como este salía de ella. El mencionado le indico mediante señas que se vistiera._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – hablo al ver como su pareja sacabas sus prendas y las colocaba dentro de la mochila._

 _-Me voy. Ingrese y pienso rehacer mi vida de nuevo. -_

 _-Tienes dos ciclos avanzados ya. - enfrento._

 _-Los puedo convalidar. – respondió sin mirarlo._

 _-Tweek no hagas eso, podemos hablarlo. – dijo tratando de solucionar la situación mientras se ponía los boxers._

 _-No hay más, ya tomé mi decisión. - contesto._

 _-Te amo- último recurso._

 _El rubio bajo su cabeza, suspiro y le miro. – Yo también Craig, yo también. -_

 _Perfecto, ya está solucionado._

 _Se acercó con la intención de besarlo, pero el menos atino a negarle con los brazos._

 _-Pero recapacite, no voy a vivir más así. Si me amas deberías apoyarme-_

 _-Nunca lo hare, te quiero a mi lado. -_

 _-Pero yo quiero una pareja fiel; tu no cumples ese requisito. –_

 _\- ¿Acaso soy un perro o qué? –_

 _\- Si quieres pensarlo así- dijo finalmente mientras volteaba y retomaba su labor de guardar sus pertenencias._

 _La chica, ya vestida, salió avergonzada de la habitación. Tweek la miro hasta el último momento_.

Lo lamentaba. Le extrañaba; a él.

 **.**

 **Hasta mañana dime, hasta mañana mi amor.**

 **.**

 _\- ¿Craig? - dijo confundido. A su delante, apoyado en la puerta de su habitación de estudiante, se encontraba su ex pareja._

 _Este, con un ramo de flores._

 _-Te extraño, vuelve por favor. -_

 _El rubio sonrió levemente, con nostalgia en ella._

 _-No-_

 **.**

 **¿Dónde quedó nuestro sueño, aquél que se escapó?**

 **.**

Ahora lo veía lejano.

No era el que antes había conocido.

Lo amaba aun… pero dolía su indiferencia.

Y podía entenderlo.

Habían pasado ya dos años.

Quizá el tiempo suficiente para que se olvide de él.

 **.**

 **¿Dónde se fue? Yo no lo sé**

 **.**

Lagrimas nacieron y recorrieron sus mejillas.

Lo extraña.

Lo quiere entre sus brazos, disfrutar sus risas y afectos de amor.

El sentir como valorar a la persona que te ama… y amas.

Ahora esta tan lejos, casi imposible.

Sabe que Tweek aun lo estima, que podría convertir eso en amor.

Pero no sabe. Porque nunca se preocupó en intentarlo.

Menuda mierda.

Y vuelvo a decirlo, como lo extraña…

 **.**

 _-_ _ **Si aún mi amor sigue viviendo por ti**_ _, estaré contigo por siempre. Lo prometo- susurro en su oído junto con un abrazo._

 _Todo esto sucedía luego de ser descubierto, una vez más._

 _El azabache sonrió mientras sentía como lo querían._

 **.**

 **Escríbeme y te lo explico.**

 **Perdóname, te lo suplico.**

 **Hasta Mañana dime,**

 **hasta Mañana mi amor.**

 **.**

Sabe que Tweek no ha tenido pareja desde su rompimiento con él.

Es algo que le alegra en cierta manera. Pero el saber que está lejos de él, en una universidad en donde hay de todo le llena de angustia.

Llámenle hipócrita o egoísta, pero muere de celos al imaginar si está interesado en otro o ha tenido algún tipo de contacto con otra persona.

No piensa rendirse, aún no.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Pero no es tarde, ¿no?

 **.**

 **Hasta Mañana mi amor**

 **.**

* * *

 **Terminado a las 04:03 am. Me inspire en venir viajando escuchando la canción de Hasta Mañana de ABBA.**

 **Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, quiero dormir. Espero disfruten (?) LOL.**


End file.
